nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Moon is in the Sky
is the twenty-fourth and final episode of the first season of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary As the train carrying Nurarihyon, Inugamigyōbu Danuki and Nattō Kozō speeds its way to Ukiyoe Town, Karasu Tengu and the Sanba Garasu fly down from the cloudy sky. Nurarihyon and Nattō Kozō detect their presence, while Inugamigyōbu Danuki is confused. In the Nura House, Gyūki is sitting alone in a room. Meanwhile, under the cloudy skies of Ukiyoe Town in a parkette, Tamazuki and Rikuo are about to face each other for one last time. Yuki Onna is horrified at Tamazuki's power, as are the rest of Rikuo's friends. As Tamazuki powers up from the Maō's Hammer, the spirits of his own Yōkai moan, including those of Inugami and Kagibari Onna. Shōei volunteers to take Tamazuki on, but Rikuo tells him to stand back as he is not in perfect condition to fight. He claims that a leader must devote his own body and soul. Rikuo raises his sword, while Kana and Yura spectate nearby. Tamazuki volunteers to strike Rikuo first. The two run up against each other. Tamazuki tries to strike Rikuo but misses. Instead, Rikuo jumps over Tamazuki and flees up towards the cinema roof behind him. Tamazuki chases him. Meanwhile, the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad catches up with Kana and Yura. Excitedly, Kiyotsugu asks for where the Yōkai are. They notice Kana and Yura already at the hotspot for Yōkai. Kiyotsugu praises the two for their immediate findings. He proceeds to ask the two where the Yōkai went, claiming their website's homepage became flooded with messages regarding Yōkai sightings where they are. As Kiyotsugu continues to call out for Yōkai to appear in front of him, Rikuo and Tamazuki continue their sword fight against each other under spiralling clouds on the cinema roof. Tamazuki is satisfied that no one had followed them so that they can fight each other unleashing all the Osore they want. Rikuo claims that no one is in his way, rather, they are his friends. Rikuo and Tamazuki then square off. The two form giant auras of blue and purple, respectively. Tamazuki reiterates his claim that he doesn't need friends to win. Rikuo promises to cut his arrogance as Tamazuki continues to gloat about his own existence. As Rikuo's friends meet the two, Kubinashi is taken away by the two masses of Yōkai aura emitted by Rikuo and Tamazuki. Kurotabō claims never to have seen a battle as intense before. Shōei is also taken away by the Yōkai aura, while Yuki Onna still feels concern for Rikuo. Kejōrō puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, claiming the only thing she would do is believe in and wait for the man she loves. From below, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad stare at the masses of Yōkai aura developing. Kiyotsugu plans to examine the aura, but Yura stops him, claiming it is something beyond their control. Kiyotsugu and Shima comply, since Yura says so as an Onmyōji. Kana wonders if her mystery lover is okay, but Yura claims they won't know, as it is after all, a battle between monsters. Kana claims she can't think of her mystery lover as a monster, but Yura claims he must be because he really is a Yōkai. Kana points that he protects Humans and claims that his heart would be the same as a Human's. Yura is silent. Kiyotsugu agrees with Kana and recalls his own experience of being saved by a Yōkai before. Saori downplays his fact, pointing that he was half-asleep at the time. Natsumi is optimistic of the outcome. Yura finally comes to the epiphany that not all Yōkai are bad. Meanwhile, Tamazuki lunges at Rikuo with his sword. Rikuo blocks it with his own sword, but not without bleeding throughout his body. Tamazuki taunts Rikuo's stubbornness. Suddenly, the sky begins to grow brighter. Everyone is concerned that Rikuo will revert to his Human form. Again, Rikuo and Tamazuki square off. Back at the Nura House, Gyūki is still sitting alone in a room. He opens his eyes. In his mind, he tells Rikuo not to worry as the moon remains in the sky even in midday, even if he doesn't notice it, and that the same will go with his powers. Unfortunately for Rikuo, Tamazuki manages to slash him again, this time in his left shoulder. Tamazuki claims the next blow will be his last if he can't dodge it. Meanwhile, in the Nura House, Gyūki tells Rikuo in his mind that after his own defeat, he became the strongest person in the Nura Clan, and that he will always have strength, day and night, to become the leader of all Yōkai. Rikuo promises not to lose as he is carrying his friends on his back. Tamazuki taunts him, asking if these friends of his are Human or Yōkai. He claims Rikuo can't say both, as this would mean he is weak. Tamazuki reiterates his promise to force Rikuo into his own Hyakki Yakō and grows in size. Concerned about Rikuo, his friends plot to help him, but realize they're too weak to help at all. In Yuki Onna's eyes, she eyes Rikuo, whom tells Tamazuki not to mess with him. A sakura blossom falls among him, to which Yuki Onna is confused. The others don't seem to notice. Meanwhile, among many falling sakura blossoms, Rikuo's two forms confirm to each other that they are strong day and night and that they can protect both Humans and Yōkai. The two forms merge as Tamazuki wraps Rikuo around the tentacles of his sword. But Rikuo merely smiles as Tamazuki claims his end. Rikuo reminds him of the moon in the morning sky and vanishes under his grasp. Rikuo reappears from behind Tamazuki as he wonders where he went. Now, Rikuo's friends can see clearly Rikuo's presence among a shower of sakura blossoms. Rikuo coolly claims his blood feels slightly hot. This irritates Tamazuki as he lunges towards Rikuo. He slices Rikuo in half, only to realize it is actually an illusion of Rikuo. Rikuo reveals his ability, Kyōka Suigetsu. Horrified at Rikuo's inherited powers from Nurarihyon, Tamazuki stands strong of himself surpassing his father and slashes Rikuo's illusion again. From above, the real Rikuo flies down on Tamazuki with his sword, claiming the person he mustn't surpass is his father, but himself. He strikes Tamazuki's burden of spirits, and the spirits begin to dissipate in front of Tamazuki's horrified eyes. In futility, he tries to call the spirits back to him. As Rikuo lands, the broken mask on Tamazuki's face falls off and shatters upon hitting the ground. Finally, all the spirits under Tamazuki's sword have been released. Rikuo's friends freeze in a state of shock as Tamazuki falls onto the ground. Tamazuki struggles to figure out why this has happened. Rikuo rushes towards Tamazuki to deliver his fatal strike, but Nurarihyon blocks it off just in time, relieved that he did. Carrying Nattō Kozō, Karasu Tengu agrees. From above, Rikuo spots Kuroumaru and Tosakamaru carrying Inugamigyōbu Danuki down from the sky. Inugamigyōbu Danuki urges Tamazuki to stop everything. Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō is relieved at Supreme Commander Nurarihyon's appearance. As a final attempt to try to repower himself, Tamazuki weakly reaches for his sword and tries to murder his own father. He makes a leap for his father, only to be outpaced by Rikuo, whom strikes the Maō's Hammer away from him and leaves Tamazuki falling onto the ground again. Rikuo points his sword at Tamazuki and reminds him of his pre-existing betrayal of his own Yōkai. Rikuo tells him at least to carry the burden of the Yōkai who loves him, his own father. Rikuo carries his sword off. Kuroumaru and Tosakamaru release Inugamigyōbu Danuki to grow in size and land on the cinema roof, making the ground shake. The Hyakki Yakō is intimidated as Inugamigyōbu Danuki carries and scolds his son and pretends to kill him. Tamazuki tells his father to let go of him. With Tamazuki in his hand, Inugamigyōbu Danuki kowtows to Nurarihyon and apologizes for what his son had done. He promises to make him atone for his actions. Carrying his own sword over his shoulders in the sunlight, Rikuo smiles. Later at the Nura House, Rikuo wakes up from his sleep. Wakana notices him and wishes him a good morning. Rikuo tries to go to school, but Yuki Onna comes to remind him that it is Sunday and that his body is still weak from the fight he had. Nattō Kozō arrives to inform him that he slept for almost two days since the battle. Rikuo wishes him a good morning too. Wakana tells Rikuo that Zen diagnosed that he will be fine soon. Remembering to finish the laundry, Wakana leaves Yuki Onna and Nattō Kozō to keep Rikuo company. Rikuo crawls out of his room to compliment his mother's energetic personality. Yuki Onna agrees, commenting how her smile relieves. She recalls how she greeted everyone with a smile without asking anything. Nattō Kozō then directs Rikuo to Nurarihyon, whom wanted to see him when he woke up. Rikuo complies and makes his way towards him, but Nattō Kozō pressures him not to move too much. Rikuo claims he needs to, anyways. He jokes and claims if he worries too much, he will spill nattō. From behind Yuki Onna, Kejōrō proceeds to ask Yuki Onna which of Rikuo's two forms she likes more. She compliments her blushing and points that she's not really that young either. Yuki Onna is sightly offended, but claims that Rikuo's morning form was her favorite. Kejōrō is satisfied at her answer, and the two make up for their past rivalries on Rikuo. Topless with a towel, Nurarihyon reports to Rikuo how Inugamigyōbu Danuki and Tamazuki, whose name he forgot, both made it back safely to Shikoku. He recalls how Inugamigyōbu Danuki had resolved the end of his son. Rikuo feels embarrassed as Nurarihyon whips his back with his towel. Recalling how Rikuo chose not to kill Tamazuki, Nurarihyon claims that Inugamigyōbu Danuki would never forget his compassion for the rest of his life and that he will make sure his son responds to it too. Again, the seriousness of Nurarihyon's reports is broken by whipping his own back. Meanwhile, on a cliff beside the ocean, Tamazuki stands facing over a stone memorial. From behind, a white dog barks at him. Tamazuki tries to walk away from the dog, but the dog barks louder and follows him. Noticing this, Tamazuki wonders if the dog really wants to follow him. Tamazuki is fascinated by the dog and promises not to indulge him. The dog continues to bark and follow him as he walks away. Back at the Nura House, the Nura Clan Yōkai prepare for a celebration party. In the meeting room, Mokugyo Daruma concludes the Nura Clan's conflict with Shikoku, reflecting on Rikuo's decision to reconcile with Shikoku. Hitotsume Nyūdō is appalled by the outcome, but Shōei pulls him back to move him out of the way of Rikuo entering the meeting room. As Rikuo enters the meeting room with Nurarihyon, he immediately spots Hitotsume Nyūdō and thanks him. After the two have sat down, Rikuo apologizes for the wait. On behalf on everyone in the Nura Clan, Karasu Tengu expresses his eagerness to see Rikuo and Nurarihyon again. Everyone spontaneously welcomes him home. Rikuo expresses how he believes everyone is tired from the battle. Zen proposes a toast to a new beginning for Rikuo and the Nura Clan, but stops upon noticing a sakura blossom fly over his cup. He notices the sakura blossoms flying into the room from outside and toasts with everyone. After Rikuo pours Gyūki his own cup of sake, he recalls how his battle with Tamazuki was reminiscent of his past battle with him on Mount Nejireme. As the clan members start to get drunk, Gyūki claims that Rikuo had already awoken before their battle, but that he didn't accept that yet. Rikuo agrees and realizes what this means: His day and night forms are one in the same. Gyūki agrees and claims that is what makes him strong. All drunk, Kejōrō and Kubinashi propose to dance, but Kurotabō volunteers to be first and starts to raise his pants to everyone's disgust. From above, Gozumaru and Mezumaru listen to the commotion of the party. Gozumaru scoffs at their carefreeness. Mezumaru then jokes that despite what he is saying, he'd actually like to join them, earning him a punch in the back of his head by Gozumaru. From behind them, the Sanba Garasu appear. Tosakamaru asks if their wounds have healed yet, while Kuroumaru expresses their importance as there will still be conflicts to face in the future and Sasami wishes them good luck. Gozumaru and Mezumaru smile back at them. Meanwhile, Nattō Kozō starts to spread false rumors of himself protecting Supreme Commander Nurarihyon against the Shikoku Yōkai. Wakana calls everyone inside to eat. Rikuo is shocked as Wakana reveals he left his Human friends in the dōjō of the house, then feels embarrassed of what she just did: letting them inside in the first place. Worried the secret of his house will be exposed, Rikuo rushes to the dōjō to find all his Human friends from the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad waiting inside for him. Kana comments on the liveliness of the house, to which Rikuo claims are his relatives inside. Yura expresses her senses of Yōkai aura lingering around the house, to which Rikuo is alarmed. At the same time, Saori and Natsumi actually spot a few Nura Clan Yōkai running across the entrance to the dōjō behind Rikuo. Natsumi even enjoys their company. Shima notices them too, but Kiyotsugu is once again oblivious to their presences. Staring in shock at the Yōkai that had passed through, Rikuo tries to claim nothing happened. Suddenly, Kana crawls up to Rikuo and walks towards him. Yura takes this as a sign that Kana will kiss him in front of everyone, but Kana merely comments on his similar appearance to the mystery man of Rikuo in Yōkai form still yet to be revealed to her. In embarrassment, Rikuo claims to know nothing. Yura then stares at Kana's backpack, which carries in one of its pockets the mirror Rikuo gave her in Yōkai form. Various scenes of the Nura House are seen. The narrator concludes Rikuo's adventures so far, reminding the audience of his upcoming position as the Third Heir of the Nura Clan. Finally, Rikuo's Yōkai form, in the broad of daylight, can been seen relaxing and enjoying a cup of sake in his usual spot on top of the Nura House's sakura tree. Next episode preview The next episode is a digest episode on the Shikoku Arc. The narrator recalls Tamazuki's ambitions quelled, many Yōkai either having returned home, or to the heavens, leaving Rikuo to be explained for the episode. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episodes